


Jealous Things

by anyothergirl415



Series: Blind!Jensen Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the two of them, Jensen thought he had every right to be insecure, not Jared. Which didn't explain this sudden... thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Things

Ironically, this entire thing was all Jared's idea in the first place. Jensen was just fine with the friends he had - Chris and Steve, Danneel, even Chad though the man tended to annoy him more often than not. And of course there was Sulu who was as crazy and hyperactive at two as he'd been as a puppy. Then there was Jared, who was the ultimate best friend and lover all in one so why would Jensen need anyone more?

"Think how nice it would be, to have someone who's gone through what you've gone through, someone you can relate to."

Jared had insisted and pestered and prodded and finally Jensen had caved. He didn't think it would make a difference either way, having connections with people who also couldn't see, but he liked making Jared happy.

And as it turned out, the group wasn't too bad.

At first it was strange, sitting in a room with people he couldn't even see and couldn't see him in return - he'd almost broken down and left before the meeting had started because it made him feel so unsure and uneasy like before Jared had come into his life. But Jared had been there, that first meeting, and had sensed the fear rising up in him. He'd squeezed Jensen's hand and shifted closer and that fear had faded away.

After that Jensen hadn't had struggled so much returning. And then he got comfortable, opened up and started talking to people. It turned out Jared was right. Hearing others talk about their life and the things they'd struggled with, the same things that had held him down for so long, was relieving. Jensen found himself making new friends, something he hadn't thought he would ever do again after he'd lost his sight.

Which was what ultimately led to the problem. Not that Jensen could have known what was coming.

"Good sharing tonight Jen." A warm hand came to rest on Jensen's forearm, squeezing softly, and Jensen smiled. "I'm glad to hear Sulu has improved as a guide dog."

Jensen liked Sean. The man was newer to the group too, he'd started the week after Jensen, and they'd connected instantly because of that. Last week Sean had kept Jensen entertained for a full hour while he waited for Jared to finish his shift and swing by to pick him up. As far as Jensen was concerned, Sean was the one friendship he could see actually extending out beyond the meeting. If it wasn't for that one little thing...

"He really has. No more running away on the beach which is really fantastic because sometimes my strolls get a little out of hand." Jensen laughed and bumped his shoulder into Sean's, tilting his head toward the squeaking front door.

"I'm still so envious of that, leaving by the beach. Falling asleep to the sound of the ocean. Must be nice. I'd love to savoring that each night with you." There was something different to Sean's tone, deep and intimate in a way that made Jensen's shoulders stiffen.

It was Jared's voice nagging in his head from the week before and it was ridiculous. He couldn't picture Jared's expression but he imagined it had been that pinched irritation he got when trying to hide his annoyance. _I think that Sean guy is a little too friendly. Did you see how close he was sitting to you?_

Jensen had scoffed at that, dismissing the words because _hello_ , they were both blind, of course they were sitting close together. Not they could see each other to know what distance would even be appropriate. They were just friends and it was stupid and petty of Jared to be jealous of something like that.

But of course Jared's words had wormed into his brain and Jensen couldn't help step back just in case his lover was there watching them.

"Well I end up falling asleep listening to Jared breathe more often than not." Jensen tried to sound as casual and calm as he could because he knew he was overreacting and that was just ridiculous.

The door squeaked open again and their group leader Mitch called out a goodbye to them, leaving the meeting hall in silence with his departure. Sean's fingers curled over his shoulder a moment later. "Guess we're all alone now."

"Jared should be here soon. He got off work a few minutes ago." Jensen couldn't explain the way his chest suddenly felt a little tighter.

When it came down to it, Jensen really didn't think Sean would do anything. For all he knew, Sean wasn't even into guys. But it suddenly occurred to him how helpless he would be, if Sean tried to do something to him, tried to push away. Jensen could try to fight but it wasn't like he could see what was around him and Sean had been blind since childhood, his other senses were so much stronger.

"Jen? Are you okay?" Sean's hand slid up, curling over the back of Jensen's neck and squeezing softly. "You feel so tense. Here, come sit down, I'll rub your shoulders."

"No I-" Jensen gasped and jerked free from Sean's touch, stumbling back swiftly. Sean called out his name again but Jensen was too busy bumping into the table he hadn't known was that close.

"Jensen, god, what is the matter?" Sean's hand slid over his arm then down his side, grasping his hip and struggling to stabilize him.

The touch just beneath his hem line was probably Jensen's undoing. This was all Jared's damn fault, insisting he go to the meeting to make friends just like him, then not-so-casually pointing out that one of those said friends was getting a little too close. It made Jensen's mind reel in all the worst ways and he shoved hard away.

Jensen crashed hard into the cheap table and fell, knocking the plastic down and tumbling after it. He groaned as something hard dug into his thigh and his head knocked back into the cement floor. Judging from the echoing clatter in the room, Sean bumped into something as well but Jensen was too busy scrambling to get himself up right.

"Jensen?" Jared's call came from across the room and Jensen groaned once more because, it would just fucking figure. "God, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just help me up," Jensen grumbled, ducking his head down as if they could hide the flush of embarrassment from his lover.

"Sean?" Jared was there in the next moment, looping an arm around Jensen and pulling him easily up to his feet like he didn't weigh a thing.

"Man I don't know. One minute we were talking and the next he just completely freaked out."

"You were touching me!" Jensen protested before he could think better of it, scrunching his face up and shaking his head a beat later. "Never mind, forget it. Let's just go."

"I was just being nice," Sean said quietly and Jensen felt the first big swell of guilt curl up through him.

"It's okay Sean. Don't worry about it. Do you have a way to get home?" Jared was being as gentlemanly and wonderful as always which really fucking figured considering it was his fault this happened in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry Jen, I didn't mean to freak you out. I guess I'll just, talk to you next week."

Jensen couldn't get himself to apologize like he should. He said a soft goodbye and allowed Jared to guide him from the room, more than a little relieved when the door squeaked closed behind him. Jared led him silently to the car, opening the passenger door and helping Jensen in before closing it securely.

Jensen listened to the driver's side open and close, the car start up, the gentle hum of the radio as they started off down the street. The embarrassment had started to fade as the familiar quiet lingered between them and - for just a minute - Jensen thought he was going to get out of this without questions.

But really he should have known better.

"So... he was touching you?"

"He offered a massage," Jensen huffed and slid his arms over his chest. "And it's all your damn fault! If you hadn't put those damn thoughts into my mind I wouldn't have even thought anything bad was going to happen. You wanted me to go to these stupid support meetings and make blind friends and all I could think was how utterly helpless I would be if Sean tried to do anything because I can't _fucking see_."

"Whoa, whoa, Jensen. Wait. Helpless? You're not..." Jared sighed heavy enough to fill the car and Jensen frowned as he felt the vehicle stop. A beat later Jared's hands were on his face, tracing a familiar caress over his jaw. "You don't really think of yourself that way do you? Not after all this time."

"It never changes Jared. It's not like I'm getting any less blind." Jensen sighed, the anger and fear seeping from him as he soaked in Jared's familiar comfort. "I just thoguht how I didn't know what you saw last week and what if you were right? What if Sean was giving off vibes I couldn't see and you could?"

Jared laughed softly, surprising Jensen, brushing their lips together softly a moment later. "Jen... I don't know what kind of vibes Sean was giving off. He probably wasn't giving off any. I was just... god, I was _jealous_ Jensen."

That thought hadn't really occurred to Jensen. Sure he thought the man was being petty but not because he was _jealous_. "You were? Why?"

"God, it still kills me. How you don't even realize how amazing you are. You are the absolute best catch, Jen, and the idea that someone could take you away from me... it kills me." Jared brushed their lips together once more and combed his fingers through Jensen's hair. "But that's my own stupid issue. Don't let that ruin your friendship. And god, you are _so_ not helpless. You're still and always will be the strongest person I know."

Jensen fell into Jared's warmth, letting their foreheads rest together. Next week he'd have to apologize to Sean - hopefully without making it clear what an idiot he could be. For now though, he was more than ready to let Jared make him feel completely better.

"I hope you realize I'm going to tease you mercilessly about being jealous later on," Jensen whispered as his hand slid down Jared's chest.

The man answered with a warm, deep laugh. "I'd expect nothing less."


End file.
